


Sparrrow

by sparrowshalo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Oni, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowshalo/pseuds/sparrowshalo
Summary: Angels grounded to the cosmos know why the caged Sparrow sings. | Inspired by "The Ones Who Walk Away From Omelas" by Ursula K. Le Guin.





	

 

 

ONE: BLOSSOM

 

      They walked in a land of paradise. Two of them whose strides were tougher to keep up with for the third, for she was only a child at the time. And to children, paradise was beyond your wildest dreams.

      Alluring, the air around her as she gawked and counted the petals of the cherry blossoms. The scent was sweet and her smile couldn't help but find a home in the corners of her mouth in which the adults disapproved, their hands giving hers a slight squeeze and their gazes serious; unchanging.

      She did her best to hide her smile but it did not make her any less than a child in paradise. It didn't stop her from loving the way the sea looked from upon the tallest mountain, becoming intrigued by the echoes of music from the parade in the distance below, wishing she could join with the happy citizens during spring festivities as always.

      But this year, Angela had turned 10, and every citizen's 10th year was the year that they would learn why it was that no ill will had ever come upon them. Why the lands of paradise were never struck with famine, disease, or even the simplest of a dying crop in a winter's storm.

      Today was the day that Angela would first find out about him. It was a day her parents could never have prepared her for.

      "Please leave things such as food or beverages at this point." They had reached the gate of the mountain, waiting as the guards gave their rules. "All children are to hold hands with an adult for the duration of your visit. If you are struck with sickness by what you see, water will be available to you upon exit."

      _Sickness?_ Angela's eyes studied the stern faces of her parents as he spoke. She had never heard the people of this land to get sick and had she known fear existed at the time, she would had felt it.

      "Do you understand?"

      "Understood." Angela's father answers the guard and like that, the gates are opened.

      A separate guard walks the family of three along a corridor that seemed to get worse as it went along. It was about a quarter of the way in where the scent of cherry blossoms had been replaced by something fowl that made Angela's eyes water.

      "Father, where are we?" Angela had asked but her father did not answer and instead kept his gaze straight and unchanging.

      "Mother," Angela turned her attention to the right. "How long must we walk? What about the parade?"

      "It won't be long, sweetheart. It won't be long."

      Angela accepted her mother's answer and stayed quiet for the rest of the time, wanting to be obedient even if she was confused about what was going on. She knew that this was the day that she would learn about the history of their great town. She had woken up excited! But now that they were deep within the corridors, she wasn't so sure that what was at the end would be a great thing after all.

       Still, they reached the end eventually. The doors had to open and her parents grips squeezed even tighter than before. But this time, it wasn't Angela's smile that they were trying to stop.

      Because behind that door was something foul; something unforgivable.

      Before you are told, however, you must understand that this land would parish without this evil deed. Wicked and foul as it was, its people would surely die off by the hundreds if not for this place.

      For on the peak of the tallest mountain at the furthest side of the land, laid a room.

      And in this room, there was no light.

      There was no furniture.

      There was no hope.

      There was, however, four walls. The space was small enough to fit as a closet but the boy was locked away in it. He was so small, just a year or two under her, and scarred where skin barely cling to his bones. His lips were like the cement he sat on and the stench beneath him was unbearable.

      Angela was taken by such surprise, she didn't have time to think or feel anything. Even so, this means that this was the first time that she did not in fact feel _happy_.

      And when the boy's brown eyes found their way to hers, her parents hands had tried to comfort her desperately, because that was the moment that she began to cry for him.

      Her voice was loud and her legs were weak. She cried while watching his silent stare.

      _Why did he allow this? How could they do this to him?_

      Eventually her parents had lead her away from the room and just like that, she was changed forever.

 

      It didn't happen immediately. The family walked the streets painted with confetti and covered with laughs and smiles. Angela didn't smile at all. Not on the way to, nor when they finally made it home.

      It felt like she would never smile again.

      Her parents sat with her before dinner that night. They tried to explain why it was that things were like this. Apparently, most people did not cry. They didn't say anything at all about the boy in the room. That poor boy.

      Apparently, most people claimed to have understood. Without this one single flaw, paradise falls through the cracks. Families are ruined, death reeks havoc, the curse upon them appears once again.

      But how? What of the boy? And how many before him? How long will innocent lives suffer because of a curse they cannot lift?

      Apparently, most people understood. Paradise was worth a life. A couple thousand lives were more than one. Most people... understood.

      But the others. The others, like Angela, could not bear it with shut mouths and closed ears.

      The  ones with hearts too heavy to hold the weight of such a burden.

      The ones who got up and packed their bags. Eventually.

      The ones who took years, maybe months to make their decisions.

 _The ones who walk away from Omelas_.

 

      But our story lies with Angela. Angela doesn't take years. She doesn't take months. Not weeks, not even days. The day her eyes met with the boy in the room was the day her destiny was signed.

      And it was then that Angela had packed her bags, climbed the mountain, snuck passed guards too tall to notice her small stature in the night, and did not walk away. Because unlike the ones who turned their backs, Angela could not.

      This was only the beginning of the story of an angel and a sparrow. How they would begin and how they would end; and how paradise would crumble by their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> The first of what I plan to be a series about our little Genji, growing and overcoming a land of apparent perfection and Angela helping to set him free. In later parts I'm hoping for a lot of action and what not what not what not. Anyway, hope you enjoyed what I have so far!


End file.
